


Clothing

by MaximillianHavisham



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximillianHavisham/pseuds/MaximillianHavisham
Summary: Sometimes it's much harder to keep it on than it is to take it off.





	Clothing

"Where are your clothes?"

She was probably the first person in the guild to ask him that question. 

She wouldn't be the last, but she was certainly the most consistent.

Whether it be in the guild hall

"Gray, your clothes!"

Out on a job.

"Gray, put some clothes on."

Walking through town.

"Seriously? Put some clothes on."

Sitting in the park.

"There are kids here. Put some clothes on."

Even riding on the train.

"What happened to your clothes?"

No matter where they were she always brought up his state of undress. It was ironic given her own clothing choices, but that was always the kicker. Hers was a conscious choice of growing up, his was a bad habit he had yet to kick.

There was one place she never bothered him about his lack of clothes.

Early in the he morning rose from bed, his clothes strewn about the floor as they always were.

"You want to get some breakfast before heading to the guild?"

Next to him a girl with golden brown skin yawned and sat up, her naked body wrapped in the loose fitting sheet of the bed, and her long brown locks slightly distressed from the previous night's activities. 

"Sounds like a plan, but first…" she held up his underwear. "Clothes, Gray."

The ice wizard returned her grin with one of his own.

"Right."


End file.
